


Merry Christmas, my stranger

by Dionyso



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regali di Natale dei supereroi possono essere grandissimi o piccolissimi, ma sono comunque super-regali, in grado di scuotere il cuore di chi li riceve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, my stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Rainbow Side of Marvel (https://www.facebook.com/TheRainbowSideOfMarvel)](/gifts?recipient=The+Rainbow+Side+of+Marvel+%28https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FTheRainbowSideOfMarvel%29).



Merry Christmas, my stranger

Non ricordavo che le luci di Midgard fossero così tante, così forti. Non posso tenere gli occhi aperti troppo a lungo, non posso tenere la testa dritta, non posso guardare le persone negli occhi, persino i loro sguardi, inconsapevoli e beati, mi feriscono. Anche fissare la fiamma di una candela provoca dolore, dopo aver trascorso mesi, forse anni, al buio. Non so esattamente, in realtà nemmeno mi interessa, quanto tempo sia passato da quando sono stato giudicato e rinchiuso nelle prigioni di Asgard. “La Sentenza sarà eseguita.” Affermò con durezza colui che una volta ero solito chiamare padre. Fui incatenato e rinchiuso in un sarcofago, forse era quella la sentenza, è stata l'ultima volta che ho visto la luce. Non importava quanto gridassi, non importava che chiedessi aiuto, pietà, perdono, nessuno ascoltava le mie preghiere, nessuno si preoccupava della mia condizione. Forse ero già pazzo prima, di sicuro lo sono diventato nel sarcofago, ma alla fine non avevo nemmeno più la voglia, o l'energia, per piangere, per urlare. La forza e la magia mi avevano abbandonato. Non sapevo nemmeno se fossi vivo. Ad un certo punto anche il dolore terminò, rimase solo il mio pensiero, non oso dire coscienza, nemmeno anima. Nel silenzio che ormai dominava la mia prigione, i passi di mia madre rimbombarono come tuoni. Non ero più abituato ai rumori. E quando aprirono il sarcofago, mi sentii punto e bruciato da mille lame incandescenti. Gli occhi mi bruciavano, così li chiusi. La prima cosa bella giunse inaspettata. Il profumo di mia madre. Mi parlava dolcemente, mentre mi aiutò ad uscire dal sarcofago. Scoprii di non essere in grado di restare in piedi, figurarsi di camminare. E mi resi conto che quel fetore nauseabondo di morte non apparteneva al sarcofago. Ero io. Anche se dormo su un letto confortevole, avvolto da lenzuola morbide e profumate, sento ancora la crudele pietra sotto la mia schiena, sento ancora di puzzare di morte, di appartenere ad un mondo diverso, lontano, lontano da Asgard, lontano da questa felice e festosa Midgard. Non parlo e osservo la città a cui ho fatto tanto del male dall'alto, lasciandomi ferire dalle sue luci per qualche secondo, prima di chiudere gli occhi. Ho intravisto il riflesso di mio fratello nel vetro, non dovrei chiamarlo così, eppure non posso farne a meno. Abbraccia la sua donna di Midgard, e gioca, e ride e la bacia. Canta con lei. E' terribile, non riesce ad andare a tempo con questa ballata. Anche io dovrei provare a cantarla. Sono qui per imparare a conoscere i Midgardiani e le loro tradizioni, specialmente questa festa che cade nei giorni del solstizio d'inverno, così importante per loro. Madre mi ha mandato qui come principe di Asgard, come alleato di questa gente a cui ho causato tanta rovina, per avvicinarmi a loro, forse per farmi pentire. Non sa che se quello era il loro intento, il mio pentimento, ci erano già riusciti. Potevano lasciarmi a morire nella mia ultima buia alcova. Ora che sono così lontano, così sofferente, così solo, non potrò mai capire questa loro festa piena di gioia e di speranza. Dopo essere stato come morto, non potrò mai più condividere qualcosa con i vivi. Madre... Avrei voluto dirti tante cose quando mi hai tirato fuori dall'avello, ma sembra che non sia nemmeno più capace di parlare. L'unica cosa che ho capito di questo Natale è che è una festa per la famiglia, ed è la sola cosa che vorrei, darei tutto quello che ho, quella piccola scintilla di me che è sopravvissuta alla pena, che è davvero l'unica cosa che mi è rimasta, per tornare ai tempi in cui narravi a me e Thor gli antichi miti di Asgard. Non sono mai stato così felice come in quei momenti, madre. Ma in seguito ho deciso di rinunciare a quella gioia per inseguire il sogno di essere re, anche se in cuore sapevo che quel giorno non sarebbe mai giunto. Poi sono stato re, e non è stato come l'avevo immaginato. Non posso dire nemmeno che rinuncerei a quell'istante, per riavere l'innocenza, perchè quell'istante non vale abbastanza per essere offerto in cambio di un così grande regalo. - Fratello... - La forte destra di Thor mi stringe la spalla. Alzo il volto e osservo il suo riflesso nella vetrata. La scienziata di Midgard è con lui, ma è qualche passo indietro, forse ha paura. Hai paura di un morto, Jane? - Qui sulla ridente Midgard, per la festività di Natale, quando nascono i bambini...  
\- Non è proprio così, Thor...  
Lo interrompe gentilmente la donna, deve avere molta pazienza per insegnare a mio fratello le usanze della sua civiltà, lui è molto bravo con le armi, ma l'apprendimento non è il suo forte. - Non ho capito questa cosa dei bambini... Ma lo capirà Loki se glielo spieghi, lui è sempre stato più bravo di me con il precettore... - Curvo le labbra. Stavo per sorridere, ma non sono riuscito ad andare oltre un certo punto. - Comunque ho capito che ci si scambia delle strenne, così fratello, sono andato al mercato con Jane, e ho acquistato un regalo per te. Con i dollari!  
Esclama entusiasta mentre mi porge un piccolo cavallo fatto di pelo, ma non di pelo di cavallo, di un pelo più soffice. - Ti sono sempre piaciuti i cavalli fratello, da quando eravamo bambini...  
\- I cavalli? - L'uomo di ferro si introduce nella nostra conversazione. Parla, come fanno quasi tutti qui, con un oggetto per comunicare. - A Loki piacciono i cavalli, Steve, non è romantico? Da quando erano bambini...  
Imita il tono di voce di Thor e si allontana. Potrei pensare che si tratti di sarcasmo e che l'uomo di ferro non gradisca molto la mia presenza nella sua dimora. Potrei pensarlo, se mi importasse. Al momento però, non so perchè, mi importa di questo piccolo cavallo che mi ha donato Thor. Cerco di ringraziarlo, lo voglio davvero, ma non so parlare. Abbasso il capo con frustrazione per la mia impotenza, volgendo dapprima lo sguardo al cavallino e poi a Thor. - Non importa, fratello, non dire niente. Non serve. Buon Natale, Loki.

 

\- Buon Natale signore, un'offerta per i veterani e per le famiglie dei militari, per favore.  
Mi avvicino all'uomo della colletta e metto cento dollari nel suo cestino. Ovviamente sono particolarmente sensibile a questa causa. Ma lo sono stato anche per gli orfani, per la scuola dei ciechi, per il rifugio degli animali abbandonati. Non mi serve il denaro dello S.H.I.E.L.D., vorrei poter fare di più per queste persone, per ognuna di loro, anche per gli animali, ma a volte i supereroi non sono così utili. Abbiamo salvato il mondo, certo, ma talvolta non so se ne sia valsa la pena. Abbiamo fatto la metà del nostro dovere, è quello a cui noi supereroi siamo destinati, ma più frequento questre strade, più cerco di conoscere il mondo che una volta mi era familiare, più mi rendo conto di essere straniero, e di averlo trovato peggiorato, in alcuni sensi. Persino il Natale, che da piccolo era un punto fisso per me, non è più lo stesso. Le persone ora possono comunicare facilmente fra loro, anche se una vive in America e l'altra in Australia, ma per questo non sono più interessate a quello che accade intorno a loro, a quelli che sono più vicini. - Grazie, signore.  
L'uomo della colletta mi ringrazia, anche se ho fatto veramente poco. Mettere dei soldi in un cestino non è una cosa molto da supereroi. Il suo sguardo mi fa sentire in colpa. Metto altri cento dollari nel cestino e penso con un sorriso che sto cominciando a comportarmi come Tony, senza tutti i suoi milioni naturalmente. - Grazie ancora, signore.  
\- Prego buon uomo, Buon Natale.   
Mentre mi allontano mi squilla il telefono portatile che mi ha regalato Tony. E' lui, ancora... Non ho ancora ricevuto delle chiamate di servizio, anche se mi ha detto che è un dispositivo molto importante per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e che è vitale che lo porti sempre con me. Comunque mi chiama sempre solo lui, una volta Thor per provare, così ha detto, mi ha detto anche che gli piace più mandare messaggi testuali, ma non so se me ne abbia mandati, perchè non so leggerli. Cerco di rispondere, ma ho molta difficoltà. L'uomo della colletta mi raggiunge e mi aiuta. - Non riusciva a rispondere perchè ha i guanti, signore. Questi telefoni non funzionano se indossa i guanti.  
Mi spiega. Mentre lo ringrazio sorrido imbarazzato. Tony deve avermelo ripetuto molte volte, eppure l'avevo dimenticato. Cosa sarebbe successo se fosse stata una chiamata urgente dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?   
\- Ciao Tony... Cosa c'è? E' richiesto il nostro aiuto?  
\- Sì, è richiesto il tuo aiuto, da me. E' finito lo zabaione, puoi comprarmene un cartone? Ehm... Due, o tre è meglio, c'è anche Thor. Mi piace questo zabaione, un altro! - Tony imita la voce di Thor al telefono e non posso non ridere, è un'imitazione molto veritiera. - Lo comprerò Tony, anche se non mi piace che ti ubriachi con quella roba.   
\- Ok, Cap, compralo lo stesso, ma mi ubriacherò col whisky.   
\- Non è divertente Tony.  
\- Sì, è divertente, sei tu che hai il senso dell'umorismo di una scimmia volante...  
\- Mi prendi in giro, Tony?   
Gli chiedo un po' contrariato. Non capisco a cosa si riferisca.   
\- No, cioè sì. Perdonami Steve. Torna a casa, fa freddo e abbiamo quasi finito di preparare la cena. Thor ha già dato il suo regalo a Loki. In questo momento. I cavalli?  
\- Cosa c'entrano i cavalli?  
Gli chiedo. Ancora non capisco.   
\- A Loki piacciono i cavalli, Steve, non è romantico? Da quando erano bambini...  
\- E' una cosa carina. Non prendere in giro Loki, non è più la persona che conoscevamo, forse si è ravveduto.   
\- Quello puzza di marcio. Non mi piace averlo intorno, ho una brutta sensazione al riguardo.  
\- Non esagerare Tony, Thor garantisce per lui, non ci avrebbe mai messo in una situazione di pericolo.   
\- Va bene, Cap, ma torna presto, ho bisogno di te qui.   
\- Faccio un altro giro.   
\- Torna Steve, è Natale. Di cosa hai bisogno? Che te lo dica Babbo Natale?  
\- Non capisco ancora bene questo fatto di Babbo Natale. Da dove è uscito?  
\- Tu e Thor, due gocce d'acqua. Dai torna a casa, come te lo devo dire? Ho un'idea, ora ti convinco. Puoi vedere la Stark Tower? Se alzi lo sguardo vedrai che siamo in pericolo e che abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, immediatamente.  
\- Non fare il cretino.  
So che non sta succedendo niente di grave, e fra poco tornerò anche, ho solo bisogno di fare altri quattro passi per schiarirmi le idee.   
\- Alza lo sguardo, sul serio Steve.   
Faccio come mi ha detto e rimango a bocca aperta. Il telefono mi cade da mano e affonda nella neve, sollevando del vapore e producendo una sorta di sfrigolio. Tony ha scritto il mio nome sulla Stark Tower. Al posto del suo. STARK è diventato STEVE. E' pazzo. E' totalmente pazzo. Sono contrariato, ma anche lusingato. Affondo la mano nella neve per recuperare il telefono e poi comincio a correre velocemente verso la Steve Tower.


End file.
